A Little Push
by Kate the Cactus Kitty
Summary: OceanClan warrior PebbleNose has his eye on a certain she-cat, but she always gets distracted or interupppted whenever he tries to tell her his feelings. He doesn't know what to do. Now, it's up to shippers HazelWing, FuzzFace, SpottedFlower, BloodRiver, and Darkmoon (with special appearance from BloodKit) to prevent the ship from sinking. (K for now) (OC x OC)
1. Chapter 1

A gray OceanClan warrior sat on the cliff of the West Beach. He stared solemnly at the water lapping calmly on the rocks beneath him. He let out a long sigh. "Why... Why doesn't she ever notice me..." He mumbled.

A silver she-cat, one of the many newcomers StarClan blessed OceanClan with. Her name was SilverRain. The tom didn't know why, but when he first saw her, he fell in love. He always tried to talk to her and let her know how he felt, but she always got distracted by something else or he was interrupted. One time, she ran off because of a spider.

The tom's thoughts were interrupted by a voice. "PebbleNose!" It called. He looked over. An orange tom with a few orange patches padded over. It was his brother, SeaBreeze.

"What are you doing all alone up here?" His littermate asked.

PebbleNose sighed again. "It's nothing..."

"Oh come on, tell your big brother what's wrong!"

"I was born first..."

"By three minutes..." SeaBreeze challenged.

"Well, you know SilverRain? I really want to tell her how much I care about her. She's beautiful and she's a strong warrior. I feel like StarClan brought her here to me. I don't know how to tell her when she cant hear my desperate cries. Cries that want to tell her that I really... like her"

SeaBreeze gagged. "Dude, that was so cheesy I feel nauseous now..." When PebbleNose gave him a disapproving look, he added, "...but your my brother, and I'm going to help you anyway I can."

PebbleNose blinked. "Really?"

"Of course" As he turned to leave, a brown and black tabby she-cat walked through the bushes. She had an orange headband on. She was one of the strange newcomers like SilverRain.

"Hey Sea! Hey Pebble!" She meowed.

"Hi HazelWing!" SeaBreeze waved his tail. "What are you doing here?"

"MudWillow asked me to get a few cats on a patrol. You guys up for it?"

"Sure, I'm game. I don't think PebbleNose is though. He's having a moment..."

"That's fine, let's go." HazelWing ran down the hill with SeaBreeze right behind. PebbleNose watch them.

"They look so happy...SeaBreeze likes someone who listens and hangs out him. And I'm sure she likes him back." PebbleNose closed his eyes. "If only I could feel that bond too..."

SeaBreeze and HazelWing came back from hunting and decided to take a walk. After a few minutes, HazelWing asked, "So, what was wrong with PebbleNose?"

"I don't know, he's been like that. Don't tell him I told you this, but he really likes your friend."

"Who? Is it BloodRiver? FuzzFace? RedTail? Oh I knew it it's RedTail isn't it?"

"No, SilverRain"

"Oooohhhhhh. Yeah, they'd be so CUTE together!" Hazel let out a small fangirl squeal.

"I agree... but SilverRain doesn't notice. I don't want to just tell her and interfere..."

"That's right, you don't want to do that. It's a she-problem that has to be solved by shes. If a tom interferes with a female's life, it can cause problems." HazelWing informed.

"Erm... thanks for the life lesson?"

"No problem my BMFF. Now, I've gotta go. Us fangirls have a mission now. For the shippers!" Hazel chanted before running back to camp. SeaBreeze stared after her, shaking his head in confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

HazelWing ran towards camp. She dodged each tree that she nearly ran into. When she approached the entrance, MapleFur, a cream and red tom said,

"Hey HazelWing! How was your-"

"No time to talk must get to camp its an emergency!" She said rapidly in one breath. She skidded to a halt in the camp. OceanClan was located on a coast with large rocks and few bushes for dens. Further down the camp was a beach. The camp was surrounded by thorns and brambles. HazelWing looked around. She was out of breath from her "lack-of -exercise".

The leader of OceanClan was Mossstar. She had white fur with a few brown and black spots. "HazelWing? Is something wrong?" She asked the panting warrior.

"Moss -gasp- Star... -gasp- Have you... -cough- It's important!" Hazel sat down in the sand.

"What's going on?" Mossstar sounded quite concerned. As she said that, MapleFur came running out the entrance.

"MOSSSTAR! EMERGENCY!" He yowled. The senior warrior stopped at the leader. Mudwillow and Greyfoot also padded over to see what the commotion was.

While they talked, five warriors walked over. One was a golden furred she-cat with blue eyes. She wore a satchel and glasses. Another was a dark gray cat with one of those anime curl things. She had red eyes and glasses as well. Another was a brown she with a red streak on her tail. The last two were twins. One was black with white spots, the other was white with black spots. They both had an eye and paw spot but they were reversed. On there backs was a separate part of the Yin-Yang symbol.

"HazelWing, what did you do this time..." The golden she asked.

"Something terrible happened, FuzzFace..." HazelWing mewed, still catching her breath.

"Terrible? Oh no, nothing bad happened, right? Did someone get hurt?!" The white and black twin gasped.

"Of course not, SpottedFlower." The more hyper one, Darkmoon, reassured. "I'm sure it's just a personal problem."

"Is it someone trying to kill you? Cause I'd be up for some revenge if you'd want." The dark gray she purred in satisfaction.

"No, BloodRiver. It's a problem with PebbleNose." HazelWing meowed.

BloodRiver frowned. "Oh, it is a personal problem. Then I don't care"

"Hey! Show some compassion!" The brown she hissed. Her name was RedTail. "Not everything is about death and blood." BloodRiver just rolled her eyes.

"No, it's a bad problem, and it's important. You see..." HazelWing stopped when she heard a few paw steps approaching her.

"She's about to tell us!" It was MapleFur. MudWillow and GreyFoot followed.

"Yes tell us." Mossstar meowed. "What is the emergency. To run that much to get the clan is important."

"Is StoneClan attacking?" The deputy, MudWillow asked.

GreyFoot unsheathed her claws. "If they are, I'll sink my claws into their throats..."

The majority of the clan, with exception to a few missing cats were gathered around the tabby warrior. "Oh... Well it's not really THAT kind of emergency... It's..." She flattened her ears. If she said she panicked the clan over relationship issues, she'll be stuck cleaning out the dens for a week. She was about to say something, until BloodRiver yowled,

"IT"S A SHE CAT PROBLEM!"

The cats stood there awkwardly. MapleFur blinked. "Oh..." They all looked at him. Mossstar shook her head and walked away. The rest of the clan did the same.

"So... What was the emergency?" FuzzFace tilted her head.

HazelWing explained the whole PebbleNose x SilverRain issue. "They would be so cute and I ship them so much."

"Yes! I am a PebbleRain supporter!" SpottedFlower squealed a fangirl squeal.

"Same here, it's a shame she never pays attention..." DarkMoon looked over at the silver she. She liked her paw and curled up in the sand, letting the sun warm her fur.

"We've gotta do something about though..." HazelWing mewed.

"Ok, whatever this is, I want nothing to do with it..." RedTail lashed her tail. "It's probably going to get you guys in trouble again and I don't want involved." She padded off.

"Well, are you guys in?" Hazel asked.

"Of course" SpottedFlower purred.

"Me too!" DarkMoon meowed.

"Sure, whatever" FuzzFace and BloodRiver both said.

"Then we must go on a quest to prevent the ship from sinking!" HazelWing yowled in triumph.

"FOR THE SHIPPERS" They all cheered and high-pawed.

"Can I help?!" A tiny voice asked. HazelWing turned to see BloodKit, a crazy gray she-kit with a torn ear, hazel eyes, and red paws. "Please? I'll be a good kit!"

"Sure thing!" DarkMoon exclaimed. "You ARE my assistant after all"

"YAAAAYYY!" BloodKit cheered. "What do I do?"

"You spy on PebbleNose and SilverRain. Mostly PebbleNose because Silver probably isn't going to get up anytime soon." HaazelWing explained. "Can you do it?"

"Kits honor!"

"That's not very reliable..."

"Then I promise I'll do good!" The kit scuttled away and dived into the bushes.

"Now, let's go on a FanGirl Quest" The five warriors ran into the forest.

Meanwhile, PebbleNose was coming back from the West Beach. "Ok, I'll try one more time... I know! I'll write her a note in the sand!" The tom dashed over to the sand near SilverRain. He unsheathed a claw, and began to write:

_Everytime I think on you, I feel dizzy_

_Your beautiful brown eyes make me happy_

_Your long silver fur like the waves on the beach_

_You look cute when you take a nap... py_

_I wish I could tell you how I feel_

_You make my heart burn like a thousand suns_

_I want to be with..._

Before he finished, CrabKit waddled over and peed on his note. PebbleNose stared in horror. CrabKit kept a serious face and walked away.

"UGH! Why do I even try?!" PebbleNose hissed and ran off, unaware of a certain gray, hyper kit following him.

**A/N : If this note didn't show up before, I'll write it now. This is based off of a comic I made last year. My friends IRL get it more. I may turn the comic into a story on here so you can get the whole ship too. :3 Hope you like it so far!**

**~KTCK**


	3. Chapter 3

HazelWing led the cats into the forest. They had to go far away from camp and away from the two cats who needed to be together. The StoneClan boarder was the perfect place to be. So the OceanClan she-cats assembled at the rock that separated the territories.

As they gathered, SeaBreeze jumped out of the undergrowth and sat beside them. "So, what are you doing?"

"Hooking SilverRain and your brother up!" HazelWing purred.

"I thought you said not to interfere!" Sea countered.

"I told YOU not to interfere. I said it's a she cat problem that needs to be solved by she cats." The brown tabby meowed.

"Fine, whatever" SeaBreeze nudged her playfully. "Anyways, what's your plan?"

"First, we have BloodKit spy on them." Hazel began. "And we can use you to distract him while we are planning. Then, we are going to set up a perfect, romantic scene. It has to have EVERYTHING that Silver likes too. Then we will help PebbleNose to charm SilverRain. Then if it all goes according to plan, the two will be closer than trees that are close to each other."

"That last thing made no sense, but I'd be glad to help. Should I go to him now?" When Hazel nodded, SeaBreeze ran back into the undergrowth.

"Now, we need to make a perfect setting." HazelWing turned to each of her friends and pointed her tail at each of them. "BloodRiver, I need you to get things SilverRain would like. No one knows her better than you."

"Ok sure..." The dark grey she meowed.

"FuzzFace, can you assist?" Hazel asked the golden warrior.

"Sure"

"YEEAAAAH! FuzzFace! Let's roll!" BloodRiver chanted happily. The two cats high-pawed, then ran through the bushes.

"SpottedFlower and DarkMoon, you've read fanfictions. You two create a romantic scenario in which we can use to make PebbleRain canon."

"Heck yes! I'm on it!" DarkMoon meowed happily.

"Can I help? With, whatever you're doing?" A voice called from behind the rock. A light gray tom with dark gray ears, paws, and tail walked over from StoneClan territory.

"RainFeather! SpottedFlower purred and ran over to him. The touched noses and walked over to the rest of the cats.

"Oh hey RainFeather. Yeah I guess we could use the wont get after you for being here will they?" HazelWing asked, tilting her head.

"Psssh, not if they don't find out" RainFeather said confidently.

"If you say so" Hazel shrugged. "You go with the twins and help them out."

"Okie dokie!" SpottedFlower purred and followed her sister and bae into the forest.

"In the mean time..." Hazel padded in the opposite direction. "I'm going to write some stuff down so PebbleNose can be as romancey as possible."

**o.o.o.o**

PebbleNose padded sadly into the forest. All hope of getting with SilverRain had drained from him. He loved her so much, but it seemed as if nature (or CrabKit) didn't agree. He looked at the ground and kicked a stone with his paw. It bounced off a tree and flew over head into the bushes behind him.

"Ow"

PebbleNose whipped around, his tail bristling. "Who was that? He said softly. When there was no other sign of movement, PebbleNose continued walking.

Meanwhile, BloodKit rubbed her head in the area a projectile object hit her. "Dang it stupid stone!" She whispered. She cursed under her breath and flicked the rock away with her tail. Then she crouched down once again and started to stalk the depressed tom once more. When he stopped walking, she stopped too and found a place to look through the leaves.

PebbleNose stopped by a tree. "This is the tree we always used to hunt by..." Suddenly, his eyes lit up. Inspiration filled the gray tabby from nose to tail-tip. "This is OUR tree! Our!" He had a chance, and he knew just what to do. Walking up to the tree, he unsheathed a claw. He lifted his paw and started to carve his name into the rough bark. When he wrote his name, he proceeded to write SilverRain's name. When he was done, he carved a huge heart around two names. He stood back and smiled with glee.

"Our tree..." He whispered. He felt a surge of happiness. "Our tree..." He repeated. The tom started to walk away from the tree. Suddenly, he heard a low growl. He turned around and looked at the tree. He gasped in horror as a bear scratched at the tree. It's jaws clamped around the trunk. It tore the bark off, ruining the now heartbroken PebbleNose's work. When it finished, it stomped away.

PebbleNose fell to his belly. He put his face in the ground where the torn remains of his message lay. He suddenly stood up. "THERE AREN'T SUPPOSE TO BE BEARS IN THIS FREAKING FOREST!" He yowled. "Why doesn't anything want me to love SilverRain! Is that it StarClan? Am I not destined to be with her?" He flattened his ears and whimpered.

As he stood there, SeaBreeze emerged from the bushes. "Hey buddy! Any luck with Silver-"

"They don't want me to be with her!" PebbleNose turned to face his litter-mate. "Why can't I ever express my love for her!?"

"Well... I don't know. But I'm sure you can.."

"That's not the point! Whatever or whenever I try to do something to tell her how I feel, something goes wrong! Don't you see? I'm not meant to love her! You and the rest of the clan are _sooooo_ lucky. You have HazelWing, MudWillow has RedTail, and every other cat has someone but me!" PebbleNose erupted into desperate sobs.

SeaBreeze set his muzzle on his brother's head. "I'm sorry Pebble... But listen..." The orange tom looked into his sibling's similar blue eyes. "I think I have an idea on how you can tell her..."

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I've had homework :( But I will update over the weekend!**


End file.
